Jan Delay
Jan Delay (* 20. Februar 1976 in Hamburg-Eppendorf1; bürgerlich: Jan Phillip Eißfeldt2) ist ein deutscher Hip-Hop-, Reggae-, Soul-, Rock- und Funk-Musiker. Er ist Mitglied der Gruppe Beginner und auch als Solokünstler aktiv. Biografie Jan Delay besuchte von 1986 bis 1995 das Helene-Lange-Gymnasium in Hamburg und legte dort das Abitur ab. Als musikalische Einflüsse in seiner Jugend nannte er Prince, die Blues Brothers, Nina Hagen/Spliff, Madonna, Rio Reiser und insbesondere Udo Lindenberg ("Der sang auf Deutsch und noch dazu mit geilen Beats und schönen Harmonien"), mit dem ihn laut FAZ das "markante Näseln sowie eine natürliche Lässigkeit und eine durchaus angenehme Coolness" verbindet.2 Jan Delay ist ein Drittel der Beginner (ehemals Absolute Beginner) und bildet mit Tropf die Formation La Boom. Ein weiterer Name des Hamburgers, den er unter anderem auf diversen Untergrund-Veröffentlichungen benutzte (der Eimsbush-Style Liga), ist Boba Ffett3 (angelehnt an Boba Fett, einen Charakter aus Star Wars). Als Eizi Eiz oder Eißfeldt tritt er als Teil der Beginner auf, während er das Pseudonym Jan Delay hauptsächlich als Solo-Künstler und in den Genres Reggae und Funk verwendet. Das Pseudonym Jan Delay ist zum Einen eine Anspielung auf die in den 90er Jahren kurzzeitig erfolgreiche Rapperin Young Deenay. Zum Anderen bedeutet Delay im Englischen Verzögerung und ist zudem der Name eines tragenden Effekts in der Reggae-/Dancehallmusik, (mit demNachhall ein wichtiges Stilelement im Reggae und vor allem im Dub). Jan Delay (2013) 1997 gründete er zusammen mit einigen Musiker-Kollegen das Label Eimsbush, das 2003 Insolvenz anmelden musste.2 Sein Soloalbum Searching for the Jan Soul Rebels, das er zusammen mit der Sam Ragga Band aufnahm, wurde von den Kritikern hoch gelobt, er mischte darin gekonnt und mitunter innovativ verschiedene Musikstile. Der Titel spielt auf das Debütalbum Searching for the Young Soul Rebels der Dexys Midnight Runners an. Produziert wurde dieses Album in enger Zusammenarbeit mit dem Produzenten Matthias Arfmann, der unter anderem auch das erste Album des Reggae-Künstlers Patrice sowie die ersten beiden Alben der Beginner mitproduzierte. Im August 2006 erschien sein zweites Soloalbum mit dem Titel Mercedes-Dance, das in Zusammenarbeit mit seiner neuen Band Disko No. 1, und mit Matthias Arfmann & Tropf als Co-Produzenten entstand. Dieses steht im starken Kontrast zu seinem Debütalbum, im Intro sagt Jan Delay bereits: „Reggae ist tot, jetzt ist Funk dran“. Die Platte wird von Jazztönen mit starken Funk-Elementen bestimmt. Sie erreichte in der ersten Woche Platz eins der deutschen Charts. Die Texte sind zum Teil nicht mehr so sozial-/politikkritisch wie seine früheren Werke, was er im Intro ebenfalls anspricht. Es wurde auch ein Livealbum und eine DVD von Mercedes-Dance veröffentlicht. Zuvor wurde die Single''Klar'' veröffentlicht. Bei Liveauftritten arbeitet er mit der Funkband Disko No. 1 zusammen. Mit dem Song Feuer nahm Jan Delay am 9. Februar 2007 für das Bundesland Hamburg am 3. Bundesvision Song Contest teil und erreichte den zweiten Platz. Am 7. Juli 2007 trat er in Hamburg bei Live Earth auf. Delay spricht die deutsche Synchronstimme von Japeth der Ziege in dem Film Die Rotkäppchen-Verschwörung und Vector im Film Ich – Einfach Unverbesserlich. 2009 arbeitete er mit dem Radiosender 1 Live zusammen und gab für den Gewinner des sendereigenen Schulduells4 ein Konzert mit rund 1500 Schülern, Abiturienten und Lehrern. Nach einer Zusammenarbeit mit Udo Lindenberg an dessen Comeback-Album''Stark wie zwei'' veröffentlichte Jan Delay August 2009 mit Wir Kinder vom Bahnhof Soul sein drittes Soloalbum, das sich musikalisch wie der Vorgänger ebenfalls stark an Funk und Soul anlehnt,5 laut eigener Aussage der Versuch, das vorherige Album „nochmal in richtig und richtig gut“ zu machen.6 Wie der Vorgänger Mercedes Dance erreichte auch Wir Kinder vom Bahnhof Soul den ersten Platz der deutschen Album-Charts.7 Der Hamburg-Film Soul Kitchen (2009) von Fatih Akın wurde vom Regisseur aufwändig verändert, nachdem Delay nach einer Vorschau Akın gegenüber geäußert habe, der Film habe „noch nicht den richtigen Groove“. Die Vorschau sollte klären, ob Delay die Genehmigung erteilen würde, einen seiner Songs zu verwenden.89 Nach eigener Aussage meinte er damit das „dramaturgische Loch“, das seiner Meinung nach in der ersten Fassung des Films existierte.10 Im Juni 2010 erschien das zweite Live-Album von Jan Delay mit dem Titel Wir Kinder vom Bahnhof Soul Live, das analog zu Mercedes-Dance Live Live-Aufnahmen von der Tour zu seinem Album aus dem Vorjahr enthält. Am 14. Mai 2011 trat Delay beim Finale desEurovision Song Contest 2011 in Düsseldorf gemeinsam mit Disko No. 1 auf.11 Im Jahr 2011 war er außerdem in Sesamstraße bei Ernie & Bert Songs zu sehen. Am 11. April 2014 hat Jan Delay das Album Hammer & Michel im Rock-Stil veröffentlicht.12 Bereits während der Echoverleihung 2014 trat Jan Delay mit seinem Song St. Pauli aus seinem neuen Album auf. Am Tag nach dem Auftritt erreichte St. Pauli Platz 10 derMedia-Control-Charts. Liebe, eine weitere Singleauskopplung seines Albums, stieg in derselben Woche auf Platz 59 in die Charts ein. Auseinandersetzung mit Heino In einem Interview mit der österreichischen Zeitung Die Presse bezeichnete Jan Delay im April 2014 den Schlagersänger Heino, der 2013 unter anderem ein Lied der Beginner gecovert hatte, als „Nazi“. – Jan Delay: Die Presse13 Heino erstattete daraufhin über seinen Rechtsanwalt Strafanzeige gegen Delay.14 Nach einer Zahlung von 20.000 Euro (plus der entstandenen Anwaltskosten) wurde die Anzeige jedoch zurückgezogen. Heino behielt das Geld nach eigenen Angaben jedoch nicht, sondern spendete es an zwei Behindertenwerkstätten in Bad Münstereifel und Bethel in Nordrhein-Westfalen. Politische Äußerungen In seinen Liedern „wettert Delay gegen die Macht großer Konzerne, ... hackt auf deutschen Verklemmtheiten herum“.15 Außerdem engagiert er sich für eine Radioquote für deutschsprachige Popmusik.15 Er bekundet seine Sympathie für Straftaten desSchwarzen Blocks bei Demonstrationen,16 unterstützte die Proteste zum G8-Gipfel in Heiligendamm und sieht Gewalt in Form von Sachbeschädigung als zulässiges Mittel der Agitation, da sie sich seiner Meinung nach nicht gegen Personen richtet.1718 Obwohl sich Jan Delay als politisch links einordnet, bezeichnet er sich als nicht antikapitalistisch. Des Weiteren gibt Delay zu, Joints zu konsumieren.19 Jan Delay engagiert sich zudem für das Lesen- und Schreibenlernen im Rahmen der Kampagne iCHANCE, die vom Bundesverband Alphabetisierung und Grundbildung durchgeführt wird.2021 2012 unterstützte er die Oxfam-Kampagne Mit Essen spielt man nicht!''gegen Nahrungsmittelspekulation.22 Des Weiteren ist er CSR-Botschafter der Aktion ''Lebenslang tolerant des Fußballvereins Werder Bremen.23 Diskografie Studioalben Nominierungen * 2013: Deutscher Animations-Sprecherpreis des Trickfilmfestivals Stuttgart für die Sprechrolle des Raben Socke in Der kleine Rabe Socke Auszeichnungen ECHO * 2010: in der Kategorie „Bester HipHop Urban“ * 2010: in der Kategorie „Kritikerpreis“ Comet * 2010: in der Kategorie „Star der Stars“ 1LIVE Krone * 2007: in der Kategorie „Bester Künstler“ * 2009: in der Kategorie „Bestes Album“ HANS - Der Hamburger Musikpreis * 2009: in der Kategorie „Herausragende Hamburger Künstlerentwicklung“ * 2010: in der Kategorie „Beste Produktion des Jahres“ Sonstiges * 2012: Krawattenmann des Jahres Filme * 2005: Die Rotkäppchenverschwörung (Sprechrolle: Japeth die Ziege) * 2010: Ich – Einfach Unverbesserlich (Sprechrolle: Vector) * 2012: Der kleine Rabe Socke (Sprechrolle: Rabe Socke) * 2014: Die Biene Maja (Film) (Sprechrolle: Willi)25 Kategorie:Rapper Kategorie:Beginner Kategorie:La Boom